Storm and Black Panther in Out of Character
by NWHS
Summary: Gapfiller, Oneshot story that covers conversations that could have taken place by family and friends upon hearing the news of Ororo and T'Challa's wedding.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

_**This story is for Burned who requested a wedding story. It is actually a pre-wedding story covering some of the fan controversy surrounding the "Wedding of the Century." Since Hudlin already did a wedding story I didn't see the need to redo it and went in a slightly different direction. Considering I wrote it in a couple of hours it isn't my best effort but I hope you like it anyway. Leave a review and let me know what you think for ill or will.**_

_**Out of Character**_

**Wakanda**

**Part 1**

"This is so unlike T'Challa," complained his uncle S'yan to Ramonda, the Queen Mother. "I can't believe he is taking a wife that he really hasn't seen since they were mere teenagers."

"They've seen each other since then," countered a slightly annoyed Ramonda knowing that it was her persuasive push that compelled T'Challa to think long and hard about his future and whom he wished to share it with.

"She is well suited to be his mate and Queen of Wakanda. He could not have chosen a more worthy woman if he searched the world over. He loves her and I like her very much and that is all that matters," stated Ramonda smugly.

S'yan laughed slightly at the Queen Mother's arrogance. "You think the fact that the king loves her or that his mother approves of the choice is enough," spat a disbelieving S'yan. "I agree that Ororo is a wonderful young woman and her work with the X-Men and in Africa has shown her to be so much more than a pretty face but," he looked at Ramonda pointedly, "she is not Wakandan and on top of that she is a mutant."

"I've never known you to be prejudiced S'yan," remarked Ramonda as her annoyance with this conversation grew.

"I'm not and you should know better to even suggest such a thing; however, not all Wakandans are as open to such pairings as the royal family. I'm worried about how our people will react to the king taking a wife that is an outsider on so many levels. They will be displeased and T'Challa's enemies could use that discontent against him."

"Do you think that T'Challa hasn't thought about all of this before he proposed to Ororo? He knows that it will not be easy for the more conservative Wakandans or for he and Ororo for that matter but he has faith in his people to ultimately see past such petty and shallow differences and embrace the change that such a remarkable woman will bring to our nation," argued a weary Ramonda.

"Perhaps he has too much faith," contended S'yan. "Has he really thought about how such disdain could wound his wife-to-be? She will be surrounded by people who won't bother trying to see past her non-Wakandan and mutant heritage. People who will smile in her face out of duty or fear of the king's reprisal but who will harbor strong feelings of disgust perhaps even hate towards her."

The weight of her brother-in-law's words weighed heavily on Ramonda and she took a seat. "You are right S'yan but T'Challa is also right. People will bristle at the idea of the king taking a non-Wakandan the same way they did when T'Chaka married me but they will get over it and eventually accept her." Ramonda paused briefly mind wandering to her long dead husband who had refused to succumb to pressure when his own decision to marry an outsider was questioned by his council and citizens alike.

"They can handle it," she continued once she regained her composure. "They know what they are getting themselves into and they have obviously decided that the love they have for each other is worth the backlash that will surely come."

"They are being naïve," S'yan said as he looked out one of the palace's windows to the garden below.

"Perhaps," countered Ramonda "but at least they have decided to be naïve together. She is a good match for our king S'yan. The people of Wakanda should be proud to have such an intelligent and powerful woman as their queen instead of lamenting her non-Wakandan status and questioning the sanity of their king," she said rising from her chair to join S'yan at the window.

"Ororo personally watered all of our gardens this morning before she and T'Challa departed for New York," Ramonda said softly as she also peered down at the well maintained garden. "I'm sure no Wakandan queen, me included, has ever taken an interest in something as mundane as tending to a garden. Such a simple gesture is not above her and the people of Wakanda would be cared for with even more love and dedication. She sees value and worth in all things even a garden that has wilted under an unrelenting sun."

"Perhaps it is out of T'Challa's character to act so impulsively without regard for the opinions of his council but," Ramonda said as she turned away and started to walk towards the door, "that doesn't mean he didn't give it a great deal of thought or failed to weigh the pros and cons of his decision. Conservative Wakandans shamelessly whisper that she doesn't deserve him but the real question is 'Do they deserve her?'"

**Part 2**

**New York, X Mansion**

"She is making a mistake," argued Scott. "How can she just up and leave us and move half way around the world to a country that no one has even heard of?" he continued angrily.

"You've never heard of Wakanda Scott?" mocked Logan.

"Of course I've heard of Wakanda, I'm simply making a point."

"What that you lack knowledge of basic geography," countered Logan as he glared at Scott with obvious annoyance.

"Look you have been bitchin ever since she told us the news and even more so once they arrived to pack her things in order to take them back to Wakanda," asserted Logan. "And frankly I'm tired of hearing it," he said peering into the refrigerator for something to quench his thirst and rid him of his growling stomach's desire for food.

"It is not in her character to be so rash and marry a guy she has only reconnected with a few months ago. I know they were hot and heavy when they were much younger but for God's sake Logan that was such a long time ago. How could she still be in love with him?" argued Scott.

"Look it is really none of our business. The fact that she loves him and wants to be his wife is good enough for me. Who are we to question her decision? Besides," Logan said finally finding a beer and cold fried chicken, "she deserves to be happy."

"I'm not saying that she doesn't deserve to be happy or married," Scott asserted defensively. "I'm simply stating that I think she should take it a bit slower is all. They should date a while first before taking the biggest plunge of their lives."

Opening his beer and nuking his fried chicken Logan offered, "They have known each other longer than she has known the two of us."

"Yes but they haven't been in contact with each other for years. It is not the same. We are her family Logan and she should be here with us with people who will love and protect her."

"T'Challa can do that as well Scott and if you doubt it why don't you go up stairs and start a fight with the guy so he can show you exactly how well he can protect our Storm," Logan said sarcastically as he pulled his food from the microwave.

"It's not what I meant Logan and you know it. She will be all alone in Wakanda. They have no mutant population to my knowledge and I know for sure that they aren't fond of outsiders. She will be like a leper among them and they won't appreciate her. They will hurt her and I don't want her to be hurt by a group of xenophobes who refuse to see beyond their own borders."

Logan let out a mocking laugh as he sat at the kitchen table to have his lunch.

"Are we talkin about the same Storm Scott? The Storm I know can more than handle herself and no mutant or foreigner hatin Wakandan is going to rattle her. She is built to last Scott and you should know that better than anyone. She doesn't need our protection only our love and support."

"But what about the X-Men? She is needed here with us."

"Don't be so damn selfish," countered Logan. "She has spent all of her adult life fighting for mutants by our side and has made many personal sacrifices. That ass Forge withdrew his marriage proposal because he thought she could never put anything or anyone above the X-Men and you saw how devastated she was as a result. You had Jean and now have Emma. Who does Storm have?" blasted Logan as he took a large bite from his chicken leg.

"Her entire existence doesn't and shouldn't revolve around the X-Men and for far too long it has. I don't want to see her alone Scott and I won't let you ruin this for her," Logan stated firmly pointing the chicken leg at Scott as if it was an extesion of his index finger. "You know as well as I do that T'Challa is a good guy and he would never ask her to choose between him and the X-Men and she never would."

Having not quite come to terms with the fact that Wolverine had analyzed the entire situation with intellectual and emotional sophistication Scott finally settled comfortably in a chair opposite Logan and asked meekly, "So what are you going to wear to the wedding?"

**Part 3**

**New York, Storm's Bedroom**

"I could have had my people do this," stated T'Challa as he taped a box closed.

"These are my things and I am perfectly capable of tending to my own affairs," retorted Ororo as she continued to clear her closet of her clothing and shoes.

"If you are bored you can go to the kitchen with Scott and Logan. I can do this myself."

T'Challa didn't answer and Ororo turned to see what had him so pre-occupied.

"I found your lingerie drawer," smiled T'Challa turning with a pair of black lace panties in his hand.

Embarrassed Ororo reached to take the item from him but T'Challa quickly moved from her grasp. "I think I'll keep them as a memento for all of this physical labor you are subjecting me to on this nice New York Saturday afternoon," laughed T'Challa as Ororo unsuccessfully reached for the garment again.

Changing tactics she started tickling the Black Panther who was defenseless against her attack. "If only your enemies knew that you could be defeated so easily with a few well placed fingers to the mid section," giggled Ororo.

"You don't fight fair," laughed T'Challa as he fought in vain to swat his fiancée's hands away from him. "If I had known I would be attacked by a finger nail toting mutant I would have worn my panther habit."

Not one to admit defeat T'Challa picked Ororo up by her legs hoisted her over his shoulder and dumped her onto her bed. He walked around the bed and to the door Ororo's eyes on him the entire time. He tried the knob and Ororo smiled seductively and said, "I locked it when we first came in beloved."

T'Challa showed a knowing grin and replied, "Planning on taking advantage of me?" as he climbed onto the bed with Ororo.

Kneeling like T'Challa Ororo slipped her arms around his neck and said, "Maybe" before she drew him in for a lingering kiss. T'Challa gently caressed her waist before dropping his hands to her well endowed backside and gripped her firmly in his strong hands and pulled her hips to his.

Breathless Ororo contended, "Our friends and family think that we are moving too fast."

"I know but I don't care," answered T'Challa as he lowered Ororo to the bed and settled next to her. "People will think what they will no matter what we do," he continued as he leaned up and unbuttoned Ororo's blouse. Enjoying the new view he leaned down and put two sweet kisses between her breasts before he asked, "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

"Sometimes," Ororo answered honestly. Seeing the concerned look that quickly passed through T'Challa's eyes Ororo sought to explain as T'Challa rolled onto his back eyes now fixed on the bland white ceiling.

"Sometimes all of this seems so surreal. I wake and think that I have dreamed it all then turn to see you next to me in bed." Ororo placed a reassuring hand on T'Challa's cheek and turned his head to face her. "I have been known on occasion to be impulsive even reckless T'Challa but never when it comes to matters of the heart."

She ran her left hand down his chest and guided her probing hand under the light weight dashiki. T'Challa gasped slightly as she trailed a finger nail over his sensitive nipple and back down to rest teasingly on his lower stomach.

"Do you wish to push the date back a few months until you are sure?" asked a nervous T'Challa. "We could date awhile first if you think that is best, allowing people time to adjust to the idea of our pairing." Afraid to see a _yes _answer in her eyes T'Challa started to turn his head away again but Ororo stopped him.

"I never said I was unsure about us," corrected Ororo. "That was the sole purpose of me going on my own walk about. Don't confuse moments of insecurity with doubt or lack of commitment." She kissed him passionately until they both had to pull away to regain their breath and said, "I love you T'Challa. I didn't think that I still did and if anyone had asked me six months ago I would have told them that what I felt for you was nothing more than friendship and what we shared had long since died with maturity and distance."

He looked at her understanding clear in his expression for his feelings mirrored hers.

"I can't explain it T'Challa and believe me I have tried. You rekindled something in me that I thought was gone or perhaps I wished it to be." Ororo's hand roamed from T'Challa's lower stomach to his pants which she expertly undid and slipped her hand inside.

Fighting the urge to give in to what Ororo was doing to him with her left hand T'Challa stated in an aroused voice, "Your life will change drastically if you become my wife, my queen. Are you willing and able to accept those changes?" T'Challa asked as he closed his eyes to fully acknowledge the pleasure Ororo was giving him.

"I want you T'Challa," Ororo purred in his ear as she continued to stroke his lingam from the shaft to the tip and back again. "I want **all of you**," she said as he writhed under her ministrations not missing the double meaning in her words.

"I accept the life you offer me beloved as much as you accept and respect the life I have built with the X-Men. As I join your family they will always be mine."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart," T'Challa choked out as he desperately pulled Ororo on top of him and grabbed for her panties under the skirt he unceremoniously pushed out of his way. Impatient to start the joining now T'Challa tore the garment and threw it to the floor.

Ororo leaned down and took possession of T'Challa's neck as he shifted her exactly where he wanted. Ororo let out a soft moan and said, "You are the first man I have ever had in my room, in this bed."

Surprised T'Challa took her face in his hands to look her in the eyes and said, "Not even Forge?" He made it a question not a statement.

Gyrating slowly and teasingly Ororo sighed, "Not even Forge. You are my first and will be my last. Again T'Challa didn't miss the double meaning in her statement.

Ororo sat up to take him in fully. T'Challa parted his mouth to make another comment but was hushed by Ororo as she grinded herself on his manhood causing him to thrust into her hard and deep. All conversation ceased as the couple accepted that the only opinions that mattered of their nuptials were their own even if they were acting a bit out of character.


End file.
